Unexpected Love Series
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Under revision. A collection of Uke!Naruto stories with many different Semes. All Slash/Yaoi. Lemons. Rated M.
1. Chapter Content

Unexpected Love Series

Okay, I bet you people (you have read this already) are wondering: what the fuck?

I looked over _Unexpected Love Series_ and had to cringe at the disorder of it. What can I say? I was a noob when I began this and have learned better. Anyway, I have cleaned it up. The chapters have the same plot and I will only change things I think need changing.

**Warning: Slash. Yaoi. Man on Man sex and kissing and love. Lemons. Sex scenes. Any other warning will be posted on the individual chapters so if it's something you don't like you can skip it. Sakura bashing. **

Note: I will only have the disclaimer and warning on here unless there is something I need to add to the warning (I.e: blood play, underage etc).

Note: I will remove the stories and put them back as I fix them. Not all will be chanhed though. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

_**Chapter Content**_

000: Chapter Content

001: DeiNaru

002: SasuNaru

003: KibaNaru

004: DeiNaruSaso

005: GaaNaru

006: KisaNaru

007: ItaNaru

008: SuiNaru

009: SuiNaruII

010: KanNaru

011: SasoNaru, DeiNaru, SasoNaruDei

012: KakuNaru

013:

014:

015:

016:

017:

018:

019:

020:

021:

022:

023:

024:

025:

026:

027:

028:

029:

030:


	2. DeiNaru

Unexpected Love Series

Summary: A collection of Uke!Naruto oneshots with the occasional drabble, three shot or two shot and maybe one or two HinaNaru.

* * *

DeiNaru

Valentine's Day

* * *

Sighing, Naruto watched from his bedroom window as couples scurried around, laughing and grinning as they played at the Valentine's Day Festival, winning stuffed animals for their lovers and receiving kisses and warm grins for their efforts.

Valentine's day.

Just the name made Naruto want to curl into a dark corner and die.

As the Jinchuiriki of Konoha, and an orphan, Naruto was alone for every holiday. Even after he had gotten a team he spent most the the holidays alone unless one of his friends was able to sneak away from their clan celebrations. And even then he felt bad for taking them away from their families.

But still, he couldn't help but feel lonely as he watched his friends having fun at the Festival: Lee and Ten-Ten, Neji and Shikamaru, Hinata and Gaara, Choji and Ino, Kakashi and Iruka, Kiba and Shino, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Even Sakura had gotten a date with a sand nin.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Naruto couldn't help but let his mind wander to the man he had (not) been crushing on.

Deidara.

Just the name made him flush. Both out of irritation from their last fight and because he wanted to kiss the blond bombshell so much. And irritation because he wanted to kiss him so much.

He felt so pathetic, crushing on the bastard that had been trying to kill him since they first meet. Hell, they had first meet because Deidara had joined an organization bent on killing him and his brethren! But even with this in mind he couldn't help but blush and stutter at the sound of his name.

Sighing, Naruto made his way to his bed, glancing over his shoulder more then once and sighing in disappointment as he did so. Checking the clock, he resigned himself to going to sleep at seven, making himself comfortable in his bed he silently wondering if he would ever find his own 'someone'.

-

-

Smiling to himself, Deidara silently snuck into his crush's apartment, a grin on his face and armed with gifts.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Just the name made him grin. What a cutie, he thought smugly. Ever since he had spotted the adorable blond had bee head over heels for the younger male. Wide, innocent cerulean eyes, sun kissed hair...and the most fuckable expression when he was angry. How could he not want to be with him?

But it wasn't just that he was hot as hell (even though he was). He was kind, caring, always went out of his way to help others....

He liked that. Where Deidara had come from, you didn't see others helping others because they wanted to.

But that wasn't why he was here. He was here because he had finally gathered the courage to confess. He just hoped his little fox would accept.

Grinning silently, Deidara placed his gift next to a sleeping blond before bending down and kissing him softly, keeping his mouth closed against the others lips before pulling away with a dazed grin. Watching his crush roll over with a soft groan, hugging the stuffed fox he had left on the bed to his chest, Deidara's grin widened as he quickly left. And in good time, too, because just a moment afterwards had Naruto waking to an empty room.

Groaning softly, Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily before jerking in surprise at the sight of an obviously brand new plushie in his grasp.

Pale orange, fuzzy-soft fur, silk blue bow around his neck that matched it's sky-blue eyes as well as nine tails, the fox plushie was adorable and Naruto couldn't help but squeeze it softly, nuzzling the incredibly soft fur to his face happily.

Finally pulling his face away from the adorable fox plushie, Naruto was surprised to see he had more then one gift one his hands.

On his bed was a single rose, a heart shaped chocolate box and a pale blue card with pale orange lining and words. Hesitantly picking it up, Naruto could feel himself turn red as he read it.

_Naru-chan,_

_You have no idea how long I've been watching you, waiting for the moment I could make you mine and love you in all sense of the word. _

_Please, meet me on the Hokage monument at eleven thirty tonight so I can reveal myself to you, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

Quickly checking the clock, Naruto all but shot out of his bed at the sight of the glowing red _11:26. _

Immediately pulling on his regular clothes—his mind running through possibilities of who had given him the letter and gift—Naruto quickly left, running as fast as he could over the rooftops. He was at the monument in minutes, silently wishing he had brought it jacket instead of just throwing on his usual thin white-tee and pants. His attention, however, was quickly stolen away from the cold to the picture perfect scene in front of him.

In front of him, on the floor of the Hokage monument, lay a soft looking checkered blanket with a small woven basket laying on top as well as a bottle of champagne and two porcelain plates. In the middle lay a simple but elegant glass vase and a single crimson rose. Breath hitching at the sight Naruto made his way to the blanket, rubbing his arms and waiting nervously.

He didn't have to wait long, however, and soon found himself being pulled against a warm chest, long arms sliding around his waist as a slim chin rested against his shoulder. Blushing, Naruto half-stiffened as the man chuckled.

"Naruto...you came."

Naruto couldn't help but shudder at how the man _purred _his name. Smirking, Deidara pressed a warm kiss to his neck before bitting down softly.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Naru-chan."

He murmured, nuzzling him happily and pulling him closer, rubbing circles on his hips with his thumbs. Chuckling when Naruto mewled softly, Deidara silently turned the younger blond in his arms, making sure Naruto couldn't see him as he pressed him against the tree he had set the blanket next to. Not allowing Naruto time to see him, he crushed their mouths together.

Melting into the kiss, Naruto relaxed, arms wrapping around the taller male's neck and drawing him closer. Deidara happily obliged, pressing into his kitsune and deepening the kiss.

Moments later, they pulled away, both panting softly. Eyes still closed, Naruto smiled a little as he peeked them open only for them to snap open at the sight of his secret crush and enemy.

"Dei-Deidara!"

He squeaked, eyes widening before narrowing angrily. However, he was cut off from speaking when Deidara drew him onto another breathtaking kiss. Hands gripping at his chest, Naruto moaned softly, unwillingly relaxing once more.

"Were you expecting someone else, un?"

Deidara grinned, resting his forehead against a breathless Naruto's as he broke apart again. Squirming, Naruto, mewled softly as something warm and moist brushed against his neck before re-tensing. Frowning at the change, Deidara pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, cutting off what he was about to say, again.

"It's not a trick, Naru-chan. I really like you, un. Okay? What do you say, un? Be mine?"

He murmured, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Flushing, Naruto hesitated.

"I don't know."

He admitted. He liked Deidara, but he didn't think a relationship would work with the older one constantly trying to kill him as well as working for an organization that would try to kill him.

"But...I think I want to...try."

He stated slowly before a mouth crashed into his again. Moaning happily, he pulled the older blond closer.

Maybe Valentine's day wasn't that bad.

* * *

End

* * *

Well, there it I. The beginning of my revision. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. SasuNaru

Unexpected Love Series

Summary: Sasuke, Naruto and Lip gloss. What more do you need to know?

* * *

SasuNaru

Lip Gloss

* * *

It was the third meeting that Naruto was later than even Kakashi and Sasuke was fed up. Glaring at the blond as she showed, Sasuke readied himself to verbally snap at him.

"Dobe why the hell are you--"

Sasuke never finished his sentence, however, as his attention was stolen by the blond's soft looking, pouty, pink lips that were covered in ... lip gloss?

He couldn't help but stare as Naruto looked at him with an innocent grin, his lips stretching into his trademark foxy smirking grin and his eyes glowing innocent happiness.

"Morning to you too, Teme."

Sasuke just started watching his lips move but not hearing anything the blond said, unconsciously stepping closer to the grinning blond and ignoring Sakura's screeching accusation (Naruto-Baka! _**Your late**_!)

Eyes trained solely on Naruto's mouth, Sasuke licked his lips, his hungry gaze meeting the blond's innocently curious gaze before he broke into a smirk.

"Naruto baka! Stop annoying Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura demanded, screeching again and becoming pissed that the Dobe was stealing _her_ Sasuke-kun's attention instead of her. The Sharingan user ignored her in favor of grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and crashing their lips together.

Surprised by the sudden movement, Naruto tried to shove him away but gave up any attempts to escape when an arm snaked around his waist, the other cupping the back of his head, and instead deepened the kiss. Both males ignored Sakura's horrified screeches.

Finally pulled away, Sasuke smirked smugly at the dazed, but cute looking Naruto, who adorned a cute grin.

"Strawberry lip gloss, Dobe?"

He chuckled, amused. This, however, seemed to snap the blond out of his daze. The blond scowled and tugged him down by the front of his shirt.

"Oi! Shut-up and kiss me, Teme!"

Naruto demanded. Chuckling in amusement, Sasuke complied easily, pulling his blond closer. Behind them, a pissed Sakura all but cried on the floor as an amused Kakashi watched, Jiraiya busily writing everything they did in his notebook.

Hinata had been right, Naruto thought, happily dazed. Strawberry lip gloss did work wonders.

* * *

End

* * *

Ah, the second re-write. Hope you liked it, review please!


	4. KibaNaru

* * *

Unexpected Love Series

Summary: Naruto confesses to Sakura on her birthday only to get harshly rejected and rescued by non other then Inuzuka Kiba.

Note: Naruto and gang are 15 in this.

* * *

KibaNaru

Confessions

* * *

August 20th.

The day was bright and warm, the sun shining down brightly. Smiling, Naruto made his way, waving at shinobi as he did and ignoring the villager's glares. They wouldn't put him down.

Not day.

You might be asking what was so great about today?

It was Haruno Sakura's birthday, the day the woman he loved was born. And the day he was going to (formally) confess his love to the pinkette. He had even dressed up for the occasion, ditching his usual black-and-orange jumpsuit and taking on a pair of faded blue jeans, black formal sandals, a silk dark-blue button up shirt that went amazing with his eyes and a plain but formal looking blazer. He'd even combed his hair back a little.

All in all, he looked casual but not to dressed up.

Not to mention he had gone all out for his crush's birthday. Money was no means to him when it came to winning his love over, Naruto thought, grinning.

He had bought a bouquet of pink roses with a single red and orange rose in the middle (having had them brought all the way from Rose County), a glass-snow globe he had spent three months making in the likeness of Konoha on a snowy night and a necklace-ring-bracelet-earring combo, each holding pink diamonds in the shape of roses. He had even made the card himself, having bought a special paper that felt like silk and had written the poem on the card himself.

Smiling, Haruno Hiyori answered the door, giving the blond a warm smile as she did. She may have hated him in the past, but seeing how much he loved her daughter had changed things. A monster couldn't love like Uzumaki did.

"Is Sakura-chan home?"

Naruto asked, his voice calm and polite for once. Smiling, Hiyori shook her head no.

"She left to the Yamanaka flower shop."

Thanking her, Naruto quickly made his way to where his knew Sakura was, completely oblivious to the silent brunette following him.

-

Sighing, Inuzuka Kiba shook his head in exasperation at the blond's naiveness. It was both adorable and heartbreaking, especially when he knew that his love was only on his way to getting his heart broken by the ice witch that was known to the public as Haruno Sakura.

And yes, he said _love_.

Kiba wasn't ashamed to admit that he had been in love with the blond since they were in the academy. He knew the exact day it was, too.

Haruno had brought cupcakes to the academy, it having been her birthday. She had given everyone one of the delicious hand-made vanilla cupcakes (that were made to look like pink and black flowers with hand-made icing), saving the largest for Uchiha Sasuke.

The only who hadn't gotten one was Naruto. She had been so smug about it, and Naruto had looked so Kiba couldn't help but offer him his own. But Naruto had declined with a smile and said they should _share _it instead. Ever since that moment they had goofed off together, become friends of sorts before becoming rivals after they had become ninja.

It had taken him years to finally realize exactly what he was feeling, but it was true. But he had kept silent about his feelings because he didn't want to make the blond feel bad or jeopardize their friendship. He knew that is he confessed Naruto would tear himself up with guilt over not returning his feelings.

And he couldn't deal with that.

But that didn't mean he was going to let his crush get his heart broken.

Shaking his head, he quickly followed his love , his eyes narrowing at the sight of Haruno screaming at him.

"---all your fault no one talks to me any more! If you hadn't been so stupid and selfish, Sasuke-kun would still be here! I would never love you! You're just a monster---!"

"Sakura-chan---"

The sound of skin on skin sounded as Naruto's head snapped to the side, Haruno's hand outstretched as she glared at him. Kiba's growl had them both turning to were he was hiding. Allowing his anger to take control, Kiba jumped out of the tree he had been hiding in and glared at the pinkette.

"Oh, Kiba---!"

"Shut the fuck up."

He growled, glaring at the surprised and irritated girl angrily and immediately pulling Naruto away from the her, holding him protectively against his form and ignoring Naruto's surprised and confused look.

"What's your problem!?"

Haruno demanded, her anger seeping into her words as she pressed her clenched fists on her hips. Kiba glared right back.

"What's my problem? It's narcissistic witches like you, Haruno. You should feel lucky Naruto even wastes his time with an ungrateful little girl like you. Like hell it's his fault no one wants to be around you: no one wants to hear you bitch for hours upon hours about how Sasuke loves you when it is so clear he hates anything to do with you and your gigantic forehead. So shut the fuck up and grow up or just plain leave."

He snapped. Gapping at him, Haruno glared angrily but was cut off when Kiba spoke again.

"Save it. I don't care what bull shit you have to say. You don't wanna fuck with me, Haruno. Unlike Naruto, I'd have no problem smacking you around like you do Naruto if you piss me off."

He growled, eyes narrowing angrily. Eyes widening at the threat, Haruno quickly left, although that didn't stop her from glaring. Turning back to Naruto, Kiba winced at the mournful look he adorned, his eyes following his line of sight.

His gifts lay on the floor, the snow globe broken and card ripped to pieces and the jewelry emerged in the mud.

"Naruto......."

He hesitated. Shaking his head, Naruto cut him off.

"Look, I'm fine---"

He was cut off when Kiba crushed their mouths together, holding Naruto against him tightly. Kissing him firmly, Kiba pulled away after a few moments to look at him, his gaze as firm as his kiss.

"You know she was wrong, right?"

He demanded. There was no way Naruto was a monster. If he was anything, it would have to be an angel.

Naruto winced.

"No, she was right---"

He was cut off when Kiba kissed him again.

"Look, Naruto, she was wrong. Okay? Theres no way you're a monster."

He stated with finality. Eyes sad and form resigned, Naruto sighed.

"How do you know?"

Kiba smirked at the question, taking on of Naruto's hands in his own and kissing the back, enjoying the flush that came over Naruto's cheeks.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

Kiba asked suddenly, making Naruto stare at him strangely.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You know that."

Kiba just looked amused, swing their hands and smirking.

"See? It's _Uzumaki Naruto_ not Kyuubi. Uzumaki Naruto with human hands, and human arms, and a human face with human feelings. No fur. No claws. No demon. See? It's obvious you're not a demon, chibi-baka."

He smiled, amused. Blushing, because with each word Kiba had kissed his way up his arm before pressing soft kisses to his mouth, Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other male's neck.

"Naruto?"

Kiba didn't know why he was so god damned nervous. He'd kissed Naruto and he hadn't minded, so what was to say he would say no to a date?

"How about I treat you to some ramen today?"

But there was no need to risk it. Beaming, Naruto quickly dragged the taller male in the direction of the ramen shop.

And Kiba couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

End

* * *

Third revised! Hope you liked it, there were some major changes but I felt they were needed.

Review please!


	5. DeiNaruSaso

Unexpected Love Series

Note: This is an _**Au**_ and the first Threesome (discounting the NaruNaruNaru). Lemon. Twincest. Established SasoDei. Naruto and Deidara are twins and 18, Sasori is 28. Naruto and Deidara are in their first year of University (Akatsuki University—he, he, I'm not that creative, huh?). Naruto and Deidara are majoring in Art, though Deidara is more focused on sculptures and Naruto painting and hand-drawing (or, whatever you call it).

Implied one sided SasuNaru. Onesided Others/Naruto. It's Winter. Height-Naru: 5''5, Dei-5''10, I'm writing this because I compare their height a few times. Dei is the older twin.

* * *

Share

DeiNaruSaso

* * *

_A soft laughter echoed through out the playground as a small, petite five-year-old blond haired, blue eyed boy who could only be described as a walking angel was pushed on a soft blue swing, a slightly taller but other wise carbon copy of the beauty pushing him with a fond smile._

"_Dei-chan! Dei-chan! Higher! Hi-gher!"_

_The boy giggled, half-demanding and half-pleading. Smiling, Deidara pushed his little brother a little harder, enticing a screech of delight from the shorter boy when he started to go faster._

"_Dei-chan!"_

_The boy giggled again, already forgetting about the scraped knee he had gotten earlier when he had been bullied again. _

_Smiling, his eyes softened as he continued to watch his brother laugh, his earlier tears fading away._

"_Hey, Naruto-chan."_

_Deidara asked suddenly, blinking, Naruto turned to his brother with a large grin._

"_Yeah, Dei-chan?"_

"_We'll always be together, right?"_

"_Of course! Together forever, and ever and ever and ever times a billion times a zillion!"_

_Naruto chimed, grinning._

"_And we'll always share everything, right?"_

"_Of course! We'll always share.....that's why theres two of us!"_

_Naruto beamed. Breaking out a large grin, Deidara stopped the swing, pulling his Naruto into a hug and kissing his cheek._

"_I love you, Naru-chan."_

_He murmured, smiling. Grinning back, Naruto planted a soft, sweet, innocent kiss on the taller blond's lips. _

"_Love you too, Dei-Nii-Nii!"_

_-_

_-_

Smirking, the now-eighteen year old Namizake Deidara eyed his little brother as he dressed, his leer completely lost on the shorter blond who smiled through his slightly too big shirt.

"Naruto-chan, need any help?"

Deidara laughed as his little brother continued to struggle pulling his white-button down shirt over his head. Beaming, Naruto nodded. Smiling at Naruto's adorableness, Deidara helped the smaller blond pull the shirt over his head, secretly copping a feel as he did so.

"Hey, Naruto-chan?"

Deidara asked suddenly, making the smaller twin turn around slightly from gathering his things into his orange, fluffy, fox-shaped back-pack.

"Yeah, Nii-Nii-chan?"

Smiling at his Naruto's nick name for him, Deidara sat on their bed smoothly.

"You doing anything after school?"

Shaking his head, Naruto stuffed his drawing note-book in his bag.

"No, why?"

"How would you like to come to my sculpture class with me after school?"

Deidara grinned. Grinning back, Naruto accepted the offered hand and grinned back at the taller male as they made their way to catch the bus, hand in hand.

"I thought you were going on a date with Subaku-sensei?"

Naruto asked, making himself comfortable in his brother's lap as they found their usual seats on the bus, Naruto ignorant to Sasuke staring at him, his jealousy obvious and Deidara smugly ignoring him as he played with his little brother's hair.

"Naw...Sasori is working on a new project for _Sharingan_ Industries so he isn't leaving the shop until he's finished, but he said I can still go to classes and that you should come for this one...we're working on landscapes, we're going to working the Hokage monument."

Naruto perked up at the mentioned of the Five Great Hokages: Hokage's were people who were best in their field (combat, detective, healer), and Naruto had always sworn to become one.

"Really! Awesome! I'll so be there!"

Naruto grinned, squirming on Deidara's lap in excitement, making the older male smile, hiding his smirk from his innocent Naruto.

_Everything's going according to plan...soon, Naruto..._

-

-

"_Dei-chan, hurry!"_

_Eight-year-old Naruto laughed, pulling his brother in the direction of the school for their first day of third grade (and school, for the matter, they had always been home schooled before than)._

_Laughing, Deidara followed, allowing Naruto to drag him. Neither noticed the dark haired child in their path until Naruto tripped, sending the trio sprawling to the floor. At the sound of sniffing, Deidara pulled himself from the heap on the floor to see his brother cradling a scrapped knee, tears swelling in cerulean eyes so much like his own. _

"_Are you okay, Naruto-chan!?"_

_He immediately asked, going straight to his brother, completely ignoring the dark haired boy beside him who glared at the two._

"_Watch where your going, Dobe!"_

_The boy snapped at Naruto, making Deidara glare at him._

"_Watch where _you're_ going, Teme!"_

_Deidara snapped, helping his brother up and guiding him towards the school, a pair of obsidian eyes oh the shorter blond's back._

_-_

_-_

"Hey, Naruto! Get out of my seat!"

A pink haired girl demanded, slender hands on her hips and sea foam green eyes staring at him expectantly, more than a hint of annoyance in them. Before he could speak up from right behind him , his voice thick with sleep and a familiar lazy drawl.

"Leave him alone, Haruno. It isn't your seat, yours is in the front, remember?"

Nara Shikamaru yawned, head rested in his arms. Glaring at him, Haruno Sakura stomped her foot angrily.

"It's not fair! Why does _he_ get to sit by my Sasuke-kun!"

She snarled angrily, many of the Uchiha's fan girl's nodding.

"He's just an idiot!"

"An idiot that gets better grades than you do, is here on a full scholarship and already has an apprenticeship with the Legendary Jiraiya."

Hyuuga Neji stated coldly, his eyes assessing the pink haired girl as he took his spot beside Shikamaru, nodding towards Choji as he was greeted. Sakura looked far from impressed.

"He's obviously bribing them! Or cheating!"

"Oh, yes. He's bribing them with the minimum wage he receives from work."

Kiba snorted, knowing Naruto wouldn't be ashamed or angry at him for the small jab at his job at the Ramen Stand on the grounds. Sakura baled her fists up and glares at him, her hands itching to smack him but restraining from doing so, the last time she smacked him in front of his friends coming to mind (Neji and coldly broken her wrist).

"Fine! He's not cheating, now move!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I can't. Uchiha-teme has a restraining order on you, remember? And Tsunade-Baa-chan hates it when we move from out assigned spots, anyway."

Naruto shrugged apologetically. He would have moved, if only to get away from the bastard, but he was unwilling to move from a spot so close to all his friends.

Half-shrieking, Sakura looked ready to smack her before Tsunade snapped at her to take her seat. Rolling his eyes, Naruto wondered how he could have ever liked the banshee of a girl.

"Hey! Neji! Did you finish last nights homework?"

Naruto asked, batting his eye lashes and pouting at the unmoved brunette.

"No, Naruto, you can not copy my homework."

He stated dryly, a smile working it's way onto his lips at the pout he received from the blond.

-

-

"_Fate has nothing to do with it! You'll see, I'll score better than you on finals, and than you'll have to eat your words, Hyuuga!"_

"_Teh, bring it on. It's my destiny to be better than you. In everything."_

_Naruto had scored fourteen points higher than him._

_-_

_-_

"Naruto-chan! You're finally here!"

Deidara grinned as Naruto shook off snow from his shoulders, hanging his pale orange coat on the door hanger and beaming at his twin, his cheeks lightly flushed from the cold. Deidara couldn't help but think how cute he looked with the tip of his nose a cherry red, his cheeks flushed a soft pink and smiling like a child in a candy store.

Smiling, Naruto blew on his slightly blue finger to warm them.

"Hey, Dei-chan, where's Subaku-sensei?"

Naruto asked, slipping next to Deidara, who was surprisingly clean for having been working with clay, though his hair was slightly messy and lips slightly swollen (not to mention his cloths were more than a little ruffled). Deidara suddenly smirked, looking smug about something.

"Oh, he just changing. He got a little—_dirty._"

He purred the last word out, eying the oblivious blond's form smugly while Naruto shrugged in adorable confusion.

"Ah, your finally here."

A smooth, slightly thick, sultry voice spoke as Subaku Sasori, straightening his white button down shirt and giving both blond's a half-smug smirk which was returned by Deidara as their eyed their prize possessively, who remained adorably oblivious.

"Naruto-san, the sculpture is in the back, if you wanna take a look."

Sasori offered calmly, walking towards Deidara. Grinning, Naruto immediately took off, missing the kiss the two shared before breaking apart, smirking at each other.

"Did you bring everything, Koi?"

Sasori breathed in his ear, his smirk widening when he felt his Deidara shiver against him. Nibbling on his blond's slender neck, Sasori pulled the blond close, his hands roaming down his back, smoothly cupping his ass, enjoying the small groan he received from the blond.

"Y-yeah. I got everything."

Deidara breathed, humming in appreciation when his Koibito's hand massaged him gently before pulling away, smirking at the small pout he was getting from his sensei.

"_Sensei_, we aren't just going to let Naru-chan stay all alone in the _cold, dark_ room, are we?"

He purred, running a finger down Sasori's chest before sauntering past his lover, sending the older male a lustful smirk as he made it to the door.

Smirking, Sasori followed his Koi, thinking of all possibilities with his lustful blond and soon to be his innocent blond.

"Wow! Subaku-sensei made this!?"

Naruto asked in awe as Deidara steeped into the slightly cool studio. His eyes were firmly set on the fairly large sculpture of the past Hokages (and current Hokage). It was slightly bigger than an oven and about as long as a small refrigerator with the faces clearly and carefully cared into the clay. It was even molded to look like rock.

"You like it, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah! It's amazing!"

Naruto beamed, oblivious to the way Deidara's arms snaked around his waist and Sasori sneaked up on the two.

"Hm, it is amazing, isn't it?"

Deidara purred, resting his chin on his brother's neck, smirking when his brother shivered slightly. Used to his brother's affections, Naruto leaned into him, eyes fluttering closed and humming in agreement as both Sasori and Deidara led him towards the desk. Lifting Naruto onto the cherry-wood desk, Deidara wrapped his arms around the shorter blond's waist.

"Naru-chan?"

"Hm?"

Naruto blinked, making himself comfortable and resting his head against his brother's neck, missing the soft smile the two older males gave him.

"You know me and Sasori are dating, right?"

Naruto nodded. He had known for a while, Deidara had always been fixed on the red head, first for his art work. He had been more than a little exited when he found out t_he Great Subaku Sasori_ would be teaching at his University. And than they had actually meet, Deidara had been on a high for days when he told Naruto _Sasori-kun_ had asked him out. And he was, and had been, happy for his brother, but his chest always hurt at the thought of them being together.

"And you remember how we promised to share everything? And always be together?"

"Mm."

Naruto agreed, smiling. It had been six when they had that promise on the playground, right after he had been shoved by a bully. Deidara's arms tightened around his waist.

"So....me and Sasori-koi have decided I haven't been fulfilling that promise lately."

Naruto looked vaguely confused as he pulled away from Deidara's neck to look at him.

"Dei-chan?"

Naruto murmured in confusion as Deidara leaned forward, making him bend back slightly until his back hit something solid and another pair of arms wrapped around him. Cupping his cheek, Deidara leaned in further, smiling a little smugly.

"I've been keeping Sasori-kun all to myself lately....and Sasori's been keeping me all to himself lately, and our poor Naru-chan seems to be getting lonely."

He purred, tilting his head slightly and smirking. Naruto flushed.

"Mm."

Sasori agreed, humming against his neck lightly. Naruto eeped, surprised as Deidara parted his legs, making himself comfortable between them.

Smirk still in place, Deidara tilted Naruto's chin back, brushing their lisp together briefly before pulling back, one hand moving up to cup the back of Naruto's dead and leaning forward again, bringing Naruto into a bruising kiss.

"Mmph!"

Naruto half-moaned in surprise, relaxing enough to wrap his arms around Deidara's neck, only stiffening slightly when he felt a pair of hands slipping up his shirt, brushing against his abdomen before moving up teasingly.

"De-Dei-chan."

Naruto murmured when Deidara finally pulled away, licking his swollen lips, eyes glassy and dazed. Sasori smiled against his little blond's neck.

"Hm, Naruto-kun, you have such cute moans."

Sasori murmured against his neck, enticing a shiver from the youngest blond.

"Ah, Dei-chan...Sasori-sensei......?"

Naruto murmured in confusion, earning smirks from both males.

"So we've decided to share."

Deidara continued, lips brushing against Naruto's again while Sasori slowly started to unbutton Naruto's pale orange vest, allowing it to fall to the floor as he continued with the blond's starch, white button up shirt, slipping the pale blue tie from around the blond's neck and slowly pulling his arms back, tying them behind his back before going back to unbuttoning his shirt.

"S-share?"

Naruto breathed, letting out a soft gasp when Sasori nipped at his throat.

"Yes, Naru-chan....you're _ours_ now, and we're _yours_ now."

Sasori smirked against his neck, lightly brushing his fingers against a soft pink nipple, delighting in the small moan he was rewarded with.

"Ahh......"

At the feeling of Sasori nibbling on his throat, Naruto moaned softly, lips parting for a kiss. Smirking, Deidara complied, recapturing his mouth. Leaning back, Naruto soon found himself half laying, half-seated in Sasori's lap while Deidara tossed his shirt aside, pulling away from the kiss to attack his neck with nips and kisses while Sasori took Deidara's place kissing the smaller blond.

At the feeling of someone tugging his pants down, Naruto's previously closed eyes snapped open and he flushed as he saw Deidara smirk at him, pulling down the zipper of his dark jeans with his teeth before teasingly pulling his pants down, moving slowly, brushing a kiss to Naruto's rapidly swelling, clothed member teasingly.

"Ah! Dei-chan.....ah."

Naruto moaned. Allowing himself to be coaxed back into his kiss with Sasori. Having decided he was tired of teasing, Deidara quickly rid the smaller blond of his jeans and pale orange boxers, quickly removing his own clothes and leaning forward with a smirk, holding his own tie.

Moaning against Sasori's tongue, Naruto's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of something cool brushing against his eye before his eyes weer covered with a ilk black tie. Squirming, he tugged against the tie that held his hands together (his hands were underneath him) before relaxing when someone pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You look so perfect like that, Naruto-kun."

Sasori purred, his hands roaming down Naruto's chest, teasing a nipple before kissing him again. Moaning softly, Naruto could hear someone opening a bag and was fairly aware of Sasori slowly stripping himself before his legs were spreed apart a little more and lifted to rest on the taller blond's shoulders before something cool and moist brushed against his ass. Jumping slightly, he could feel Sasori smile against the kiss as Deidara soothed him.

"Sh, Naru-chan, it'll be alright."

Deidara coed against his ear as the cool, hard something pressed in. Whimpering at the slightly sting, he relaxed at the feeling of Deidara pressing a kiss against his cheek and Sasori cupping his face, kissing him softly.

"Mm....nngh."

Naruto moaned, relaxing fully when the slight sting turned into pleasure before whimpering when it was removed. Deidara chuckled softly, and soon enough their was a slightly larger object pressing into him again. This continued two more times before something _much_ larger was pressed against his entrance, making Naruto stiffen slightly.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss, pressing soothing kisses down his neck while Deidara took his place, kissing him slowly and softly until he relaxed. Once again pressing the large something against his entrance, Naruto moaned in pain at the sting of being stretchered again, breath hitching until the _long_ hard object was sheathed.

"Ah! Nnngh....mmph!"

Naruto moaned, lifting his hips as he got used to the feeling. Sasori chuckled against his neck, hands roaming down to tease and grope while Deidara smirked.

"Mm, that's it, Naru-chan. Moan for me."

Deidara purred, smirking as he pulled out the object again. Whimpering, Naruto was about ready to demand he put it back before he felt something press against him, something _warm _and hard, Flushing as he realized what it was, he moaned.

"Naruto! Fuck......so good."

Deidara groaned, pulling Naruto up so has was straddling the blond's lap, making him take in more of the older blond's cock. Moaning, Naruto squirmed, tugging slightly against the tie holding his hands together.

"Mm....you gonna share, koi?"

"Hmmm, why should I?"

Sasori smirked, hands roaming down to his hips before lifting him slightly, refusing to let him move back down. Whimpering softly, Naruto almost missed the feeling of something else pressing against, Naruto wasn't sure whether to feel pleased or scared. As if sensing his apprehension, Deidara nuzzled his cheek soothingly while Sasori pressed in slowly. Naruto stiffened, whimpering at the tearing, burning, stinging pain at being stretched to much.

"Naruto-kun...relax...relax."

Sasori soothed, running his hands up and down his sides. Stifling a whimper, Naruto forced himself to relax, resting his head against Deidara's neck, whimpering softly when Sasori continued pressing in.

"Mm.....ah!"

Naruto moaned softly as he got used to being filled, tugging harder at his restraints and moaning softly when he was pulled into a soft kiss. Lifting his hips slightly, Naruto stifled a cry against Deidara's mouth as he was slowly lifted up and down both the older male's cocks. Pressing his feet against the cool surface, he started to move himself, moaning eagerly each time his sweet spot was hit.

"Naruto-kun...."

Sasori moaned softly, pulling Deidara away from his twin's mouth and kissing him deeply. Deidara moaned, moving one hand from Naruto's hips to wrap around Sasori's neck.

Biting his lip, Naruto moaned, speeding up his pace and riding the two eagerly while they kissed feverishly. Smirking against his Deidara's lips, Sasori wrapped his hand around his Naruto's attention starved cock, pumping teasingly slowly and smirking as Naruto speed up, moaning incoherently.

Unable to handle the feeling of being pumped and taken by both, Naruto came, half-screaming as he did and sleepily ridding out his orgasmic high. At the feeling of Naruto tightening around them, Sasori and Deidara came a few minutes later, Naruto sandwiched between them.

Silence filled the air, only broken by the sound of panting and sloppy kissing as Deidara alternated between kissing Sasori and Naruto and Naruto leaned against his chest, breathing heavily.

"Um...guys?"

Naruto finally asked, gaining the attention of both his lovers.

"Can you...untie me now? And, uh, take them out?"

If he hadn't been blindfolded he would have seen the identical smirks they both wore.

"And who said we were done with you, Naru-chan?"

Deidara smirked as Sasori pulled him against his chest, smirking against his neck.

"We have, after all, all night----"

"---and with tomorrow being Saturday, they entire weekend----"

"---and _all _Winter Vacation."

They chimed smugly, and Naruto had the sudden feeling that he wasn't going to be able to walk properly for a while.

* * *

The End

* * *

Is embarrassed Okay, I accidentally deleted all the chapters before I could right down the name/prompt and now only have a few of them named. Does anyone remember them and if so, can you PM me the list? Otherwise I'll only be able to do the ones I remember.


	6. GaaNaru

Unexpected Love Series

Note: **Requested by nekosoulreaper**. Just after Naruto saves Gaara from the Akatsuki, slight spoilers. Gaara's Pov. Gaara's half speaking to Naruto, to himself and to everyone.

* * *

GaaNaru

Teddy Bears, Stuffed Foxes and Many Thanks

* * *

Love.

That word has always been so strange to me. When I was little, I thought it had been what I felt towards Yashamaru and what he had felt for me.....but now I now he had never loved me, that he always hated me and in return what I felt was a simple but deep need to be loved by someone. I ignored the obvious signs of hatred so I could at least pretend I was one of _those_ children, the ones who have parents who fuss over every scraped knee and paper cut.

I never pretend my father felt anything besides hate for me....I hated him too. Though now I know at least a little of that hate was Shukaku's.

Mother....I had always referred to Shukaku as Mother because I had always wanted one. I didn't care if I didn't have any one else in the world: I just wanted a Mother. Like the one's in books, you know, that tuck you in and sing you lullabies when you have nightmares. I had nightmares all the time, only I never got to wake from them.

Until I met _him._

Even when my mind and sight were fogged from my never ending memories, he was like a ray of sunshine, breaking through it all. I remember staring at him, the boy with eyes like the sea, hair like the sun and the scent of falling rain, the forest and comfort: clean, soft and yet strong and addicting. Even than I had wanted him, if only to add his blood to Mother's collection.

And than I had seen him fight that Hyuuga Neji. I didn't know why, but hearing Hyuuga insult my prey made me angry. Made me seethe. I didn't know yet, but the 'seeds of love' had been planted.

I guess it fits. We both had shitty live, though I can say his was worse. I've always had sibling who love me, even if they were scared of me too. And I had my sand armor...and Shukaku. Even if the seal had made him crazy, he still tried his best to protect and teach me.

Naruto didn't have anyone until he was nine, and he didn't have a shield to take the physical blows like me either. We both took words, though.

Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.

I used to hear that when I was little. Yashamaru told that to Temari when she came back crying because someone had called her a demon-slut. Nothing could have ever been so beautifully wrong.

Words hurt, more than physical blows. A broken bone, a cut, a stab wound will heal....even if I don't get hurt much, I know that. They heal and than it's almost like it never happened, most of the time without a scar to show. But words....they stick with you forever. Forever. Temari still cries over being called a demon-slut by her best friend, Kankuro is still silently suffering from father's word-beatings, when he would tell him how worthless he was: beat him with words instead of fists. Not many had the guts to curse me to my face, but I still remember every words as if they were glued to my head, glued to my brain.

But I still had my sand. It saved me from both physical wounds and mental. Why hit a kid who can crush you to death without so much as batting an eyelash or twitching a finger? Who would even get close enough to the monster to curse him?

But Naruto.

Naruto: he didn't have sand, or a shield, and he once told me the ninja ordered to protect him would often lead his tormentors to him, that they would watch him being beaten or tortured and just _laugh._ They didn't fear him, at least not enough to stay away or leave him alone. They always came back for more. I guess it's just human nature to be sadistic.

But....if that's true then.....then I'm glad I'm a demon. A Monster. Because if Naruto can be a 'monster' and be like he is, than I can only be lucky to be in the same category as him, right?

Did I ever tell you about my ninth birthday? I guess not. I got a present than, Temari gave it to me. Shocking, I know, she was still scared as hell of me, but it didn't matter to her. She still gave it to me, trembling but calling my name so softly, so lovingly. I treasure that memory, the way she called out to me, a small, fearful but loving smile on her face.

_Gaara-chan_

_Gaara-chan_

_Gaara-chan.....happy birthday...little brother._

It had been a beautiful crescent-moon shaped glass the shape of a small apple with a leather string attached to it. She had called it a necklace. All I cared about was the small grains of star-shaped red-sand.

I had loved it, I still have it, too. And I still remember the look on her face when I thanked her for it.

She smiled at me. No fear, not hate, just pure love for her little brother.

And Naruto's?

He spent it getting beaten by a group of drunk ninja, having the only gift he had gotten (a small, stuffed fox which had been from the third Hokage), torn to shreds before being dumped in a dumpster, unconscious and freezing.

Naruto...........

Did I ever tell you about Mr. Bear? He was a bear I had gotten from Kankuro, you know. I was six and him eight. He said he didn't need it and if I wanted, I could have it. It was the only time he didn't show fear around me. I kept him. I loved him.

I destroyed him. It had been to much, then. Looking at him made me think of when I had a small shred of innocence, when I had a small shred of happiness.

After that I turned into a social wreck....I killed and I loved it. I was feared and I relished in it.

And than I had meet you.

Thank-You. Thank-You, Uzumaki Naruto....Thank-You for being, Thank-You for smiling, Thank-You for never giving in and being there for me.

Thank-You for saving me.

Thank-You.

I love you, so Thank-You. Thank-You for proving to me I can cry with these eyes, that this heart can feel love and give love.

Thank-You.

I love you so much.

So sleep, I'll watch over you. I'll wake you if you have a nightmare, and I'll tell you

'I love you' as many times as you want, and I don't even care if you love me back, because loving you is enough.

I love you.

Good-night.

* * *

The End

* * *

Kind sappy, huh? Anyway, Review!


	7. KisaNaru

Unexpected Love Series

Note: Naruto is sixteen and Kisame is about 20ish. Naruto left with Itachi and Kisame that day they came for him, only Naruto's seal was different and if they took Kyuubi both would die so they had him join. Request by: **nekosoulreaper.**

* * *

KisaNaru

Cute

* * *

When he had been little, all it took for someone to immediately hate him was to look at his face. And what would make him hated, you may ask? Was he ugly? Disfigured?

The answer is no. He was a perfectly cute boy, if you don't mind him saying (not that he was vain or anything). He had soft, tan skin, slightly chubby-cheeks with kid-fat that made people coo over you and a heart shaped face framed with sun-kissed locks and baby-blue eyes that would make anyone melt. He was a slender little thing that looked like a doll and with a grin that light up the room like the sun.

The reason, you ask again.

Six whisker shaped marks on his cheeks. As soon as they spotted those marks, they would sneer and scream at him. Call him hurtful names and glare.

It wasn't like he had wanted them. He was born with them. That's what he would think when this would happen, he would silently beg for them to understand that it wasn't his fault.

That had been before he knew about Kyuubi, and even after he found out he still pleaded for them to understand. He didn't want to be a Jinchuiriki. He didn't! So why did they all act like this was his choice.

He had been so angry when he found out. He hated them even more and, for a split second, he had wished the Yondaime hadn't sealed Kyuubi away, he had wished that they had all died, him included. He had wished for Kyuubi to wipe them all out, to kill them and that night he didn't shrink away in the screams of the unknown, the scent of blood and pain, he had relished in it, now identifying it as Kyuubi's memories of that night.

And he couldn't never find remorse for it, either. The next day, when he planted on his plastic smile and 'look-at-me' orange clothes, he silently glared back at all the villagers, inwardly cursing them as they did him.

Can you understand? Do you know what it's like to be hated for something you had no say in? Do you know what it's like to be gawked at, screamed at and treated like a side-show freak? To be pushed aside and ignored or hated and taunted daily?

_Monster_

_Freak_

_Die!_

_We hate you!_

That's why he understood. That's why Naruto clung to Kisame, despite the countless times the blue-haired, blue-skinned older male had threatened to cut his limbs off. Despite the fact he had five of the Akatsuki's hottest males in love with him, despite the fact number-one Konoha hottie Uchiha Sasuke had given up his dream of killing Itachi to bring him back.

Because he loved Hoshigaki Kisame, all seven-foot-eight of him. Every strand of blue hair, every inch of blue skin, every sharp tooth and every gill. He adored the man. He loved how his voice: deep, gravely and the way it changes: thick with sleep, dark with lust, the little smug edge after they had made love or fucked.

He thought it was cute how insucre he was when it came to all Naruto's suitors, no matter how many times Naruto told him they could all fuck themselves because the only cock Naruto wanted belonged to him and he was the only man he ever wanted anyway.

He thought it was cute the way his Kisame would shyly undress when they had sex, as if they were doing it for the first time, or how he always wanted to do it in the dark until Naruto out-right told him that he thought his blue-skin was fucking hot and that he'd rather see the blue-skinned man fuck him.

He thought it was _adorable _how he would blush when Naruto said anything the least bit sexual to him, but would fuck him through the bed at any given time.

No matter what people said, he loved Kisame. Blue-skin, blue-hair, blue-eyes, shark-teeth and all.

And Kisame loved Uzumaki Naruto, blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks and all.

* * *

The End

* * *

Review Please!


	8. ItaNaru

Unexpected Love Series

Note: Naruto is 8 and Itachi is 13. It's a day before Itachi kills his clan. The italicized part if their first meeting, though, Naruto is 6 and Itachi 11. *Oji-chan—Grandfather---Sarutobi

* * *

ItaNaru

Promise Me

* * *

_A petite, blond-haired blue eyed boy peaked through the small crack in his *Oji-chan's desk, staring firmly at the strange, dark haired male with the symbol little Naruto dreaded (that looked like a pokeaball to little Naruto, but when ever he said that his Oji-chan would laugh and say it's a _fireball_ and it's a mark of the Uchihas), whose face was covred with a fox mask._

"_Ah, Itachi-kun, your early. I'm assuming the mission went well?"_

_Oji-chan asked the ninja, who nodded politely._

"_You asked to see me?"_

_His voice was apathetic and calm with a hint of ice that seemed to be directed at the world and not his Oji-chan. Little Naruto blinked up at him, eyes switching from his Oji-chan and the strange ninja and back again._

"_Yes, I have another mission for you. However, I think you will enjoy this one, Itachi-kun."_

_Oji-chan smiled warmly, little Naruto could tell by his voice. He knew because his Oji-chan always got that warm edge when he was smiling or happy. _

"_A mission?"_

_The ninja asked, thought he seemed more resigned this time. Little Naruto could feel his Oji-chan smiling at his comfortingly, the same way he did for him when ever he woke up from a nightmare or when the villagers decided to hurt him again._

"_Yes, I know what you're thinking, Itachi-kun, but you are the only one I trust with this. And besides, I'm sure you will like this one."_

_Oji-chan smiled, before Naruto heard a rustle of papers and 'Itachi-kun' disappeared before moving back to his spot, a manila folder in his gloved hands. _

"_The mission, Itachi, should you accept it, is to guard over one Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_Itachi-kun repeated, eyes scanning the papers. _

"_Yes. There have been many more attempts at his life, and it would seem the guards I assigned him aren't willing to do their jobs."_

_His Oji-chan sounded mad, thought little Naruto knew it wasn't at him or Itachi-kun, he was mad at the mean, mean men who had hurt him. _

"_Anyways, as I was saying, the mission will last until Naruto-chan has finished the academy and can defend himself, until then you will not have to do any other missions unless you wish, and then you will need to find a suitable guard for Naruto-chan whom I can trust. It will be considered an SSS ranked mission and you will be payed accordingly, you will also receive Naruto-chan's weekly allowance for things he may need. Any questions?"_

"_No, Hokage-sama. I accept."_

_Blinking up at his new guard, little Naruto didn't protest as he was gently pried from under Oji-chan's desk, his eyes never leaving Itachi-kun. _

"_Ta-Ta-kun? Why are you wearing that weird mask?"_

_Little Naruto asked immediately from his spot on Oji-chan's lap. His Oji-chan smiled and he thought he could see Itachi-kun smile a little too._

"_It's because he is in Anbu, Naruto. Now, Naruto-chan, this is your new guard, Uchiha Itachi, meet your new ward, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Though Naruto wasn't to interested in names, his eyes rested on the small pokeaball on Itachi-kun's chest._

"_Ta-Ta-kun? That red-white thingy you wear is a pokeaball, right? Cuz, Oji-chan says it's a fireball, but it looks like a pokeaball to me. Right, Ta-Ta-kun?"_

_And Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi met for the first time. _

_-_

_-_

"Ta-Ta-kun!"

Naruto, now age eight, cried out to his bodyguard, hugging him around the middle and grinning up at him. Itachi ruffled his hair, his face stoic but eyes warm for his little blondie.

"Did you bring lunch?"

Naruto chirped happily, his eyes darting towards the brown paper bag in his Itachi-kun's hands. Smiling as Naruto pulled him towards the door, he made sure his eyes covred every bit of his Naruto's apartment, as if trying to memorize each and every turn and corner.

"Ta-Ta! Guess what?! Guess!"

Naruto grinned, bouncing up and down as Itachi calmly pulled out the food (dango and onigiri* for him and a bowl of ramen for Naruto).

"What, Naruto-kun."

Itachi asked calmly. Naruto beamed at him.

"I did henge right in class today! I even did better than Sasuke, Ruka-chan says so!"

He chirped, happily digging into his food while Itachi watched in amusement, silently burning the image into his memory.

".....and I ate lunch with Shika-kun and Choji-chan today, too. Hinata-chan ate with us too, but she got red n the face when I asked her to pass the juice and she fainted."

Naruto continued obliviously, grinning at Itachi with ramen all over his mouth. Smiling, Itachi wiped it off the the edge of his shirt.

"Mm, sound like you had fun."

"I did! What did you do, Ta-Ta-kun?"

Naruto asked, beaming. Itachi took a slow bite from his own meal before answering.

"I trained with my team today, we had a new member join."

He sated calmly. Naruto beamed. He was still considered a part of his Anbu team even if he didn't do missions with them, they understood he had a mission that would take up all his time. He still meet them at their training grounds three times a week, though, to train so he wouldn't get rusty. Only this time their had been a new member, not that Itachi minded, it was just he had been more than a little annoying.

"Really!?"

"Really. His name is Dashiki Kai. He's....annoying. He wouldn't stop going on about how I must be a coward because I don't do missions with my team. He didn't stop till Hibari-san smacked him and ordered him to 'shut up'."

He confided, earning a giggle from Naruto. Nara Hibari, Shikamaru's older sister always had a soft spot for Itachi. Not the 'crush' kind, but she felt bad because she knew hoe much his clan pushes him. She also thought it was cute that Itachi had grown so found of Naruto.

"She sends her greetings, by the way."

Itachi smiled.

"What else?"

Naruto demanded, beaming.

"Father tired to set me up for another arranged marriage."

Itachi added calmly. Naruto had stumbled across the papers from the last attempted arranged marriage and had made him promise to tell him if it ever happened again.

Frowning, Naruto set his chop sticks down.

"Again? To who this time?"

"One Haruno Sakura."

Naruto made an 'ew' face, making Itachi smile at how cute it was.

"You know her?"

Naruto nodded, pouting.

"Yeah, she's always mean to me, and she's one of Sasuke's fan girls. You're not going to marry her, are you Ta-Ta-kun?"

Naruto asked, frowning. Wanting to erase that frown, Itachi ruffled his hair soothingly, giving him a rare smile.

"No. I cut it off before it could even begin."

Pleased, Naruto went back to eating, thought he remained silent the rest of the day.

-

-

Staring down into cerulean eyes, Itachi pressed a kiss against his forehead, silently saying goodbye. Just as he was about to leave, Naruto held him back, hand clasped in his own.

"Ta-Ta-kun?"

"Hm?"

"When we get older.....I'll be your wife."

Naruto stated sleepily. Moving back, slightly surprised, Itachi ran a hand through soft, sun-kissed hair.

"My wife?"

"Mm-huh."

Naruto agreed sleepily, eyes sliding shut.

"No one will want to marry me, 'cuz Kyuu-chan, and everyone who wants to marry you are werid fan girls. But I love you Ta-Ta-kun. So, I'll be your wife."

Naruto murmured, half-asleep.

Itachi smiled.

"You'll wait for me? No matter how long it takes? To be my wife?"

"Mm huh, yeah."

"Promise me."

"I--" yawn--"promise, Ta-Ta-kun."

Naruto whispered as his eyes slid shut. Smiling, Itachi pressed a soft kiss against Naruto's mouth,

"I'll come back for, Naru-chan......I promise.

* * *

The End

* * *

Wow, I've been doing a lot of fluff lately hope you liked it!

Review!


	9. SuiNaru

Unexpected Love Series

Note: I have been _**requested**_ to do a SuiNaru that isn't hurt/comfort...so here it is. Beware....Mindless fluff. Rookie Nine: 16. Suigetsu: 17. Mentioned Oc's. It's sort of in a Suigetsu's Pov, but it's more third person. Onesided SasuNaru. **Question? **There are male kimono, aren't there? Really bad sexual innuendos. **For Stephfunky** sorry it's so late. Hope you enjoy it! The festival is for Spring.

* * *

SuiNaru

First Date

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had always been a bastard, always will be, always was.

Suigetsu had just never expected him to be an idiot. But he was the biggest idiot Suigetsu had ever meet. Why? Simple, he had a chance with the blond Adonis he had been lucky enough to see...the drool worthy, hot-as-hell, fuckable blond with stamina like Sasuke was a bastard and eyes like the fucking sea. Fuck, he could stare into the gorgeous baby blue orbs forever.

What was he saying again? Oh, yeah....Uchiha Sasuke is a fucking, god-damned idiot. Why?

Before he had left Konoha for power, which in it's self was idiotic....Konoha not only housed all of his clans scrolls and someone who could teach him to use the Sharingan, but the Three Legendary Sennin, the two youngest Anbu and Chunin in existence—his brother and Sensei, or former Sensei---one of Orochimaru's former students, the Kyuubi Jinchuiriki, aka his gorgeous Uzumaki Naruto who has been trained by the Demonic Lord since he was four but housed the Sadistic Seven and Demonic Trio: the strongest nins outside the Kages.

But what really struck Suigetsu was the fact that he had given up Naruto---gorgeous, sweet, hot-as-hell Naruto for an ugly as hell snake bastard. A sweet Adonis who had been crushing on him, but that had all ended when the bastard shoved his fist through his chest.

Which, upon hearing, made Suigetsu want to beat the living hell out of the pale dumb-as-hell bastard.

But it also made it possible for Suigetsu to ask the gorgeous blond out for himself, and much to Sasuke's obvious jealousy, his gorgeous blond had said **yes**.

_Hello_ first date! Sexy-blond...here we _come_! (Snickers)

-

-

"Naruuuuu-chan! Damn, you look good!"

Suigetsu grinned, his eyes trailing up and down Naruto's form, who blushed faintly looking pleased. He was dressed in a soft cotton yukata with pale orange carp 'swimming' around the edges and a soft blue obi and he had traded in his blue sandals for white. His hair was combed, so it wasn't in its usual spiky mess and hung around his face softly.

"Thanks. You look good, too, Suigetsu."

Naruto grinned, taking the offered arm and beaming at the blue haired male who looked more than a little smug at the comment. He was wearing a plain black kimono with a fox made of fire on the back and a fox-print on the right-breast. His shoulder length blue hair had been tied back with a black tie and black ninja sandals.

"Hey...Sui-chan, do you feel like someone is following us?"

Naruto asked, blinking adorably up at the taller male who smirked knowingly, his silver eyes darting to the spot he knew Sasuke was hiding, watching the love of his (no-existent) life go on a date with his much hated team mate. Still smirking, he pressed a kiss to those petal soft lips he'd been dreaming of since their first meeting and winked.

"Well, of course! Who wouldn't want to watch a adorable blond like you? I'm telln' ya, I can barley take my eyes off you!"

Suigetsu grinned, wrapping an arm around Naruto's slender waist. Blushing, Naruto smiled back shyly, oblivious to the sulking Uchiha in the cherry tree above them and both Suigetsu and Naruto oblivious of the sulking Uchiha Itachi, Sai, Kakashi, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara who stood in various places, all staring at the adorable blond longingly (and Kyuubi who sulked in his cage).

"Hey, Sui-chan? Can we go on the Ferris Wheel first? Huh? Huh?"

Naruto asked in excitement, practically bouncing at the thought while Suigetsu leered down at him.

"Of course, cutie, anything you want."

He smirked, shooting the spot he knew Sasuke sulked a smug look as he was lead towards the glowing Ferris Wheel by his _energetic_ blond.

-

-

Laughing, Naruto happily pulled Sakura blossoms from his hair as he grinned at an equally messy Suigetsu.

"That was fun!"

Naruto beamed. The Ferris Wheel had been _tall _and they had been able to see everything in the Land of Rose from there. Not to mention the lights from the festival and stars made it so beautiful, he had sat on Suigetsu's lap while they talked and enjoyed the sights and a little into it Sakura blossoms had started to shower the riders.

Smiling, Suigetsu pulled his happy blond back into his arms.

"What do you say I treat you to something to eat?"

"Ramen!?"

Naruto exclaimed, looking like a child in a toy store. Laughing, Suigetsu's nodded, his Naru-chan's obsession with ramen was adorable.

"We can also get some cotton candy...and some ice-cream and I think they're selling fresh baked cookies here somewhere."

Suigetsu added, knowing his sweet Naru-chan had a soft spot for....well, sweets.

"Think they'll have caramel apples? Oh! Or chocolate elcairs?"

Naruto beamed, grinning at the thought of all the food he would get to eat, dragging a non-protesting Suigetsu in the direction of the food stands, his harem of sulking men silently following them while the emo-blueberry-muffin (also known as Sasuke) glared at Suigetsu's retreating back, hoping the water user would just hurry up and spontaneously combust so he could run of with his adorable kitsune (though, unknown to him, this was what the rest of the horny and depressed men in Naruto's would-be harem were thinking).

"Mm! Caramel apples!"

Naruto cheered, jumping up and down while a chuckling Suigetsu got them both one of the fairly large apples that were positively _swimming_ in sticky-sweet caramel and bits of hard candy. Eyes on his orange piece of caramel-heaven, Naruto immediately brought the treat to his mouth, a small, pink tongue making its way past two perfectly kissable lips to brush against the treat before Naruto eagerly devoured it with his tongue, eyes fluttering closed and allowing a soft, pleased moan to make it past said perfectly kissable lips.

Suigetsu held back a moan at the sight, shifting in an attempt to make little (huge) Suigetsu go back down (many men and women were having the same problem, though....well, actually, the women didn't have to worry about a 'little problem' but, you know what I mean).

"Sui-chan, aren't you going to eat your caramel apple?"

Naruto asked sweetly, his mouth covered in caramel and bits and pieces of hard candy. Pinching his nose to hold back his nosebleed, Suigetsu nodded dumbly, absently licking at his treat as he continued to watch his Naruto tongue-ravish his apple (mentally wishing he was that apple...or at least a certain part of him, his thought, once again, unknowingly mirroring the thoughts of many of the men, and some women, at the festival).

"Mm, that was good, wasn't it!"

Naruto chirped as he finished his apple, absently licking the sticky-sweet goo from his fingers. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Suigetsu nodded, his eyes transfixed on Naruto's mouth.

"Suigetsu?"

Naruto asked, head tilting adorably to the side when Suigetsu continued to stare at him. Unable to resist any longer, Suigetsu allowed his half-eaten caramel apple fall to the floor (damn brat! Don't waste money like that! It cost three whole dollars!*), pulling Naruto closer and kissing him firmly, ignoring the feeling of the sticky-sweet goo smearing against his own mouth. Moaning softly, Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller male, going on his tip-toes and tilting his head a little more so head could kiss his Suigetsu better. After a full eight minutes Suigetsu pulled away, panting softly and grinning an 'I just got kissed by the love-of-my-life' kiss while an equally panting Naruto grinned back, looking a little pleased with himself.

"I was wondering how much longer it would take."

Naruto grinned, licking his lips as Suigetsu leaned down, tongue lapping around the blond's mouth, catching the excess caramel and hard candy before intertwining with Naruto's as the shorter male pulled him back into his warm, sweet mouth. Pulling back a few minutes later, a grinning Suigetsu stared at his Naruto softly, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"How much longer what would take?"

"How much longer it would take before you snapped and kissed me....though I must say, for as much of a pervert as you are, I'm surprised you didn't grab my ass....oh, wait, never mind, you are."

Naruto laughed when he felt a hand garb his ass while Suigetsu grinned mischievously.

"Hm, does this mean I get ass?"

Naruto pretended to think, finger tabbing on his chin while he 'hmm-ed' mock thoughtfully.

"We'll, you did spend a lot of money on me, and it was fun........."

He trailed off, Suigetsu hanging onto his every word.

"......but I don't put out on the first date, sorry Sui-chan."

Suigetsu, however, was far from disappointed. Grinning, he leaned forward to brush his lips against Naruto's, smirking smugly.

"I guess that means we'll have to go on another date, huh?"

-

-

Six months later, at the wedding of one Uzumaki Naruto and Hozuki Suigetsu, there were many many morned as the pregnant 'bride' was married to the grinning groom.

* * *

The End

* * *

Just guess who this is.

Hope you liked it. Review!


	10. SuiNaruII

Unexpected Love Series

Note: Naruto is 16, Sui-chan 17.

* * *

SuiNaru

Kiss Better

* * *

Naruto sighed in irritation, glaring at the blue haired ninja before him who pouted, eyes swelling with tears and lower lip trembling.

"What do you want, Suigetsu?"

Naruto finally sighed, having been tired of staring at the annoying ex-mist nin for the last ten minutes. Pouting further, Suigetsu held up his hand expectantly towards the younger male.

"What?"

He demanded, his voice coloring with anger as Suigetsu continued to just pout, holding his finger up as if it were the answer to life.

And that's when he noticed the small, barley noticeable paper cut on the tip of his finer, a pea size crimson pearl swelling at the tip. Sighing, he turned to Suigetsu who looked as if he had been in war, at least his expression was like that anyway.

"You can't be serious.....Suigetsu, it's a paper cut, a _paper cut_."

Naruto groaned, Normally he wasn't this stressed or short-tempered, but he hadn't slept in four days, hadn't eaten in six and was soaking wet. All he wanted to do was take a warm bath, eat a couple cups of ramen and take a nice, long nap for the rest of eternity.

Suigetsu continued to pout.

"But it _hurts!_"

He whined, giving an unaffected Naruto his best puppy-dog look.

"What do you want me to do, _kiss_ it better?"

Naruto asked sarcastically. Suddenly grinning, Suigetsu stood up a little straighter.

"Yup!"

And than Naruto was pulled into a firm hug, pressed against Suigetsu's chest with no way of escape.

"Suigetsu...mmmpgh!"

His cursing was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into his own. Feeling numb, Naruto parted his lips to voice his confusion only to have something warm and moist slip past his lips. Moaning softly, he barely felt something squeeze his ass before Suigetsu pulled away, grinning at the dazed Naruto before taking off.

A few minutes later, after recovering form his shook, Naruto took after him, screaming curses and threats at the back of a grinning Suigetsu.

* * *

The End

* * *

I don't know where that came from, hope you liked it!


	11. KanNaru

Unexpected Love Series

Note: Naruto-12, Kankuro-16 (Temari's is 3 years older than Kankuro)

Just after Gaara and Naruto's battle. Chan? For **nekosoulreaper**, sorry it's sappy in the beginning, I couldn't help myself. The first half is in Kankuro's Pov, ,he's just explaining what he's thankful for.

* * *

KanNaru

Thank-You

* * *

When he had been little, he had always wanted a little brother. I mean, I had Temari and Dad but, Dad was just never around, and when he was well.....he was a complete dickwad. And well, it's not that I hated Temari or anything, but back than I thought girls had cooties and Temari used to yell a lot back than too....and she hit really hard for seven-year-old.

So I had been happy when Gaara was born. Really happy. I mean, I had a little brother, man! Someone to boss around, and to play with when I was bored, someone to look up to me.

But, well, than Dad had Shukaku sealed in him. I don't think I ever forgave him for that. Soon all my dreams were smashed. I had still wanted to know him, y'know? But Dad made it a law that me and Temari couldn't get near him. So I watched him grow up, alone with only Yashamaru, wishing I could have my little brother back.

And than Yashamaru had betrayed him.....I hated him for that. If I had been able to get close to Gaara like that, have him love me, I'd have relished it. I'd never betray him, no matter what. I had hated you so much at that moment I didn't care he killed you.

But, than he changed. He lost that small, small shred of innocence he had left, the little bit of happiness he had left in him and I grew to fear what he had become, because I could never fear that smiling, red-head with the teddy bear but I could fear the teal eyes like ice and bloody-sand.

And than he meet you, or well, he meet your fist. He thanked us, you know. It made me so happy, and I'm pretty sure Temari looked close to crying.

Words don't show my gratitude, so I'll have to show it to you another way, Uzumaki Naruto.

-

-

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Kankuro asked casually, walking through the open door with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Kan-Kankuro?! What are you doing here?!"

Naruto eeped, jumping slightly from his head and staring at him in surprise and confusion. Grinning, Kankuro shrugged.

"I just came to see how you are."

He stated calmly, leering at the oblivious blond, calmly walking closer.

"How's Gaara?"

Naruto suddenly asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"He's fine, doing much better than before, actually."

Kankuro stated calmly, slipping next to the blond's bed and smirking at the slightly nervous expression the blond was now giving him.

"Um....why are you getting so close?"

Naruto gulped, moving backwards as Kankuro leaned in, grinning.

"Theres something I've wanted to say, ever since your battle with Gaara."

Kankuro stated, ignoring Naruto's squeak as he slid onto the bed, straddling the younger male with smug grin.

"Uh-really?"

He gulped, crawling backwards until his his back hit the head board, making Kankuro's smug grin widen.

"Mm huh, blondie."

He smirked, leaning down until they were nose to nose. Naruto looked to the side nervously as Kankuro pinned his wrists to the headboards.

"Um....what are you doing?"

Naruto asked slowly, apprehensively, eying Kankuro wearily while Kankuro smirked, cutting off the rest of the blond's question by crushing their mouths together. Ignoring the blond's muffled cry, he teased the crease of Naruto's lips with his tongue, inwardly dancing with joy when they parted hesitantly.

Keeping his hands pinned while using his other hand to untie his own head band and tie the blond's wrists against head board, gazing at the dazed blond for a moment before untying Naruto's headband and retying it over his eyes.

"Kan-Kankuro? Wh-what are you doing?"

Naruto breathed nervously, squirming as hands slowly made their way down his sides and lips brushed against his. Smirking down at 'prey', Kankuro smoothly took out a kunai, taking great care not to cut the blond as he cut the sides so he could take to jacket and shirt off, slipping both off of the slim blond and staring down at his now bare chest hungrily.

"Yeah?"

He responded absently, one hand cupping the side of his chest, thumb flicking against a sensitive nipple while the other slowly traveled down his chest, resting on his pants zipper.

"Nnngh! Ah....Kan-Kankuro, that feels weird!"

Naruto groaned, breath hitching when something slipped down the front of his pants, squirming against his hold when something brushed against his swelling arousal. Brushing his lips against Naruto's cheek, Kankuro grinned, teasing the blond's hardening cock with his thumb while pressing kisses against his neck and throat.

"Nnngh....ah....ah."

Naruto moaned, complaints dying on his lips as Kankuro drew him into another kiss.

"Mm, you taste pretty sweet, kid."

Kankuro murmured against his collar bone, smirking when Naruto shivered. Deciding he had enough teasing, the older male simply pulled off his own shirt and pants and tossing them behind him. He played with the hem of the blond's orange sweat pants before unzipping them and pulling them down slowly, nuzzling the blond's pale-orange, boxer clad arousal as he did so, feeling smug at the little moan he got in return.

"Ah.....ah....nngh! Ah...ah."

Naruto moaned softly, arching his hips and whimpering when Kankuro pulled away.

"Mm, you have such adorable moans."

Kankuro smirked, slipping the orange sweat pants past Naruto's feet and tossing it aside before moving back up, pressing an occasional kiss against smooth tan skin on his way.

"Ah....ah...Kan-kuro."

Naruto moaned softly, arching his hips slightly and moaning when a pair of warm hands slipped past his boxers, sliding them down his legs. Naruto could feel his face turn red when a hand wrapped around his cock.

"Eep! Ka-Kankuro! Don't touch me there!"

He whined, half moaning when the warm hand started to move before his complaints turned to moans and gasps.

Kankuro laughed softly and the whine, nuzzling his neck while he continued to pump the blond, pressing kisses down his neck and chest until he was at the blond's weeping arousal. Shooting the blind folded blond a smug smirk, he deep-throated him. Naruto half-screamed, immediately arching against the older male's mouth.

"Oh....oh....ah! Nnngh! Kan—ah!"

Naruto gasped arching further and moaning in pleasure. Smirking around the blond's cock, Kankuro pulled out a small bottle of oil from his shoe (before tossing them aside) and slathering his fingers in the slick substance he pressed a slicked finger against the blond's entrance, slipping it in slowly and earning a groan from Naruto who otherwise ignored the slight sting for the mouth currently wrapped around his cock.

Slipping the second and third finger in, Kankuro gave the blond's cock an extra hard suck, making the blond's slightly pained moan turn pleasured. Deming Naruto prepared enough, he pulled away from Naruto with a _pop_, smirking at the disappointed whine he got, and slipping his fingers out of the blond, enticing another disappointed moan from the blond.

"Mm, don't be disappointed, blondie, it'll feel good soon."

Kankuro cooed, pressing a kiss against the moaning blond's mouth with a smirk before pulling back and slathering his own throbbing cock with the slick substance, aliening himself with the blond's entrance before pulling him into a bruising kiss as entered him, sheathing himself completely with one thrust.

"Mmmpgh...ahhh!"

Naruto screamed against the kiss, tensing slightly. Kankuro ran his hands down the blond's sides soothingly, kissing him deeply in an attempt to take his mind off the pain.

After a few moments, Naruto lifted his hips hesitantly, moaning softly when Kankuro pulled out and pushed back in slowly, continuing this motion until Naruto became used to it. Smirking, Kankuro pulled away from the kiss to suckle on his collar bone, enjoying the small gasps and cries he got every time he speed up his thrusts.

"Nnngh! Nnngh! Ahhhh! Kan-Kankuro!"

Naruto cried out, arching his hips more and crying out incoherently. Tugging on his wrists impatiently while a hand slowly slithered from his shoulder to his cock, pumping it almost eagerly. Moaning, Naruto tensed as he came, incoherently crying out the brunette's name.

Burring his face in the blond's throat, Kankuro moaned when the blond tightened around him, thrusting in harder until he came a few moments later, his groan muffled against Naruto's throat.

"Um, Kankuro? C-can you get off now?"

Naruto breathed, still out of breath. Smirking, Kankuro moved back to gaze at the sheepish blond before moving down to capture his mouth in a searing kiss.

"Who said we're finished?"

Kankuro purred, adjusting the blond's hands so they were tied behind his back and not tied to the headboard.

"Kan-Kankuro?"

Naruto moaned, burring his head in the croak of the brunette's neck.

"Hm, Naruto."

The brunette responded, smirking, helping the blond bounce on his lap. Naruto moaned, pressing his feet flat against the bed and moving with the brunette.

Moving the blond's head back, Kankuro pulled him into a searing kiss, untying his hands as he adjusted his thrusts, looking for the spot that would have the blond screaming. The second his hands became freed, Naruto immediately gripped the brunette's shoulder, the other hand moving to pump his attention starved cock, moaning at the combined feelings of being pumped and filled.

Tensing, Naruto came a few moments later, screaming the older male's name before slumping against the brunette. Kankuro immediately pressed him against the bed, coming himself a few moments later and ridding out his orgasm.

Stated, Kankuro pressed a kiss against the exhausted blond's forehead.

"Than-you, brat....for giving me my brother back."

He murmured, smiling when he spotted the blond's already sleeping face.

-

-

"Naruto, sit still!"

Sakura screeched at the squirming blond, who winced both at the volume of the pinkette's voice and then pain in his ass.

_'Damn you....damn you Kankuro!'_

* * *

The End

* * *

Yay, a lemon at last. Hope you liked it!


	12. SasoNaru, DeiNaru, SasoNaruDei

Unexpected Love Series

Note: Naruto was kidnapped by Akatsuki three years earlier (he was fifteen) and was semi-forced to be with Deidara and Sasori, though he came to like them back and is in it willingly. Naruto-17, Deidara-22, Sasori-26. Mentioned: Onesided Others/Naruto. Jealous!Sasori. _Consensual. __**SasoNaruDei**__. The italicized part is the beginning of their relationship. Threesome. DeiNaru. SasoNaru. __Pure Lemon. Mentions of Deidara's blood line. _

* * *

SasoNaru

Scream

* * *

"_Naruto-kun....wake up, Naruto-kun."_

_A voice breathed in his ear. Blinking awake, Naruto found himself staring into the face of a familiar blond. Jumping back with a surprised cry, Naruto was jerked forward, into the arms of the blond he recognized as Deidara. _

"_Let go!"_

_He demanded, struggling against the blond's grip. He was surprised when Deidara chuckled softly, one hand moving down to cup his ass. He squeaked at the slightly moist feeling that accompanied the grope. _

"_Hey!"_

"_You look cute when your irritated, un."_

_Deidara grinned. Naruto glared._

"_I'm not cute!"_

_He stated firmly, glaring when the blond chuckled again. _

"_Tell me, Naruto-kun, do you know why you're here, un?"_

"_Yeah, Kyuubi, but--"_

"_Nope, un!"_

_The older blond grinned. Naruto stared in confusion._

"_Than why am I here!?"_

_He demanded, huffing. Deidara squeezed his ass again. _

"_Hey! Stop it!"_

_Naruto squeaked, blushing a bright red. _

"_Heh, you're even cuter when you blush, un." _

_Deidara grinned. Gritting his teeth, Naruto resisted the urge to smack him, if only because he couldn't move his hands pressed up against his chest like that._

"_Hm. We want you, un."_

_Deidara stated simply, his voice softer this time, mouth brushing against Naruto's shoulder. _

"_What do you mean 'we want you'?"_

_Naruto asked, eyes narrowing against Deidara's chest. _

"_I mean Sasori-sempai and me, Naru-chan, un."_

_He stated calmly, nuzzling his neck. Naruto stiffened, panicking slightly when a hand slowly started it's way down the back of his pants. _

"_Ah...h-hey! Don't!"_

_Naruto stuttered, squirming away from the blond's hands and whining when it only made his hand go in deeper. _

"_We've liked you for a while, now, un. We even got Leader-sama to agree to let you join, too, un."_

_He continued, arms tightening around Naruto's waist, his hand squeezing him softly., and if Naruto didn't know any better he would've said something was licking his ass. _

"_Wha-what're you---mmph!"_

_Naruto was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into his own._

"_Mmm, ah." _

_Naruto moaned softly, relaxing enough for Deidara to to pull him off of the bed and on to his lap completely. Wrapping his arms around the older blond's neck, Naruto kissed him back hesitantly, making Deidara grin. _

_At the feeling of another pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a chest pressing against his back, Naruto broke the kiss, jumping slightly. _

_  
"Nnngh! Stop it!"_

_Naruto groaned half-heartedly, eyes sliding shut as the figure behind him clamped his mouth down on __his throat, suckling softly. _

"_Sh, Naru-chan, relax, un."_

_Deidara cooed as Naruto was pulled backwards into who he recognized as Sasori's lap, Deidara moving up to catch him mouth in a searing kiss. _

"_Mmm."_

_Naruto moaned softly, parting his lips for the invading tongue while Sasori's hand slipped past his jacket and shirt, teasing caramel colored skin. _

"_So cute, huh Sempai, un." _

_Deidara grinned, moving away from Naruto's mouth just as Sasori took over the kiss. Naruto moaned n slight protest at being called cute, flushing as he felt hands tugging his pants down, though he didn't protest this time. _

"_Hm."_

_Sasori hummed in agreement, swiping his tongue in the crease of Naruto's lips before diving in. Naruto moaned softly, relaxing further in their grip while Deidara played with the elastic of his boxers, slowly slipping them off his hips before tossing them to the other side of the room. Blushing a bright red, Naruto clenched his eyes shut, pressing his lips against Sasori's firmer and moaning when something moist and hot run up the length of his already hardened cock. _

_At the sound of rustling clothes, Naruto peaked an eye open to see Deidara shedding his clothes: Akatsuki cloak, black shirt and black pants, tossing his black boxers across the room and straddling him again, grinning he took over the kiss, one Sasori's hands traveling down his side while the other undressed himself. _

"_Do you have to lube, un?"_

_Deidara asked, pulling his mouth away from Naruto's long enough to ask the question before kissing him again before he was pulled away by Sasori who quickly retook his spot. Moaning softly, Naruto neither protested to his shirt being removed (torn to shreds) or his legs being pressed against his chest as Sasori did something with his tongue that made him forget it all, until something _cold _and moist pressed against his entrance. _

_He didn't have time to protest, however, before it was sliding in. He winced briefly at the slight pain before moaning when Sasori did _that_ thing with his tongue, completely ignorant as Deidara slid in two more fingers, stretching him out carefully. _

"_Mm, our little virgin, un."_

_Deidara cooed as something a fairly larger pressed against him. Peaking an eye open Naruto spotted a medium sized dildo pressing in slowly. Moaning, his eye slid shut as he raised a hand, pulling Sasori closer and threading his fingers through silky crimson hair. _

"_Nnnngh....ahh......ha..ha.."_

_Naruto moaned against the kiss, his hips pressing against Deidara as he got used to the feeling. A moment after he adjusted it was pulled out and Deidara was pressing his own throbbing cock into the younger blond. Naruto groaned, half in pain and half in pleasure at the slight sting. Deidara immediately pressed out and pushing back in, his thrusts slowly gaining speed while Sasori's hand roamed to tease a sensitive nipple. _

"_Ah! Nnngh! Nnngh!"_

_Naruto moaned, arching against the blond, his grip on Sasori tightening as he wrapped his own hand against his weeping member, moaning, he pumped himself before his hand was knocked away and something warm, moist wrapped around him. _

"_Such cute moans, un."_

_Deidara coed, speeding up his thrusts until Naruto tensed, crying out his name incoherently against Sasori's mouth and cumming. Deidara came a few moments later, riding out his orgasm. _

_Exhausted, Naruto kept his eyes closed, faintly aware of Sasori and Deidara trading places before he felt something hard being slid into him again. Moaning, Naruto pressed his hips up as a hand wrapped around his already hardening cock, Sasori immediately thrusting in hard and fast, his mouth latching onto Naruto's neck while Deidara captured his mouth again. _

"_Ahh! Ahhh, haha! Nnngh!"_

_Naruto cried out, moans muffled by Deidara who happily devoured his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Deidara's neck, he pulled the older blond closer, moaning against his mouth and carefully wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist, meeting each thrust with a moan. _

"_Nnngh! Ah..fu-fuck! Nnngh!"_

_Naruto cried out, arching into Sasori and crying out sharply as he came, gasping and moaning against Deidara's mouth as Sasori came, filling him with hot seed, continuing to pound into the blond. _

"_Sempaiiiii! Aren't you going to share, un!?"_

_Deidara whined, pressing Naruto up so he straddled Sasori's waist before pulling both of them closer. Naruto groaned, burring his face in the croak of Sasori's neck, moaning as Deidara held his hips up, pressing something else against his abused entrance as Sasori slid in. Naruto tensed, whimpering as they both pressed in, relaxing only when Sasori's hand rubbed the small of his back soothingly. _

"_Fuck, so tight, un."_

_Deidara groaned, pressing kisses against Naruto's throat before finding a particularly sensitive spot and suckling on it while Sasori captured his mouth in another kiss. Moaning, Naruto held on tightly, screaming their names incoherently as he came and as they came in him._

_Deidara and Sasori gave him soft looks as he passed out against Sasori's shoulders, mumbling __incoherently._

_-_

_-_

"Naruto-chaaan, un!"

Deidara chirped, pressing Naruto up against a wall and kissing him. Naruto laughed softly, kissing the blond back and grinning when he felt a hand grip his ass.

"Dei-chan!"

Naruto laughed, grinning as he pulled away from a pouting Deidara.

"Sorry, I have a mission with Sasori-san today."

He grinned, shooting the taller blond a smirk when his pout deepened before he turned to Sasori, who stood by the entrance to the hideout, apathetic and waiting for him. Giving Deidara one last kiss on the cheek, he ran to meet his other lover, smiling at him warmly.

"Evening, Sasori-san. Ready?"

He beamed, fixing his rumpled cloak as he walked with the silent Sasori. He missed the silent glint in his eyes with each 'Sasori-san' he said, and the knowing grin Deidara shot him as they left.

"Sempai? What mission do Naru-chan and Sasori-san have?"

Tobi asked, voice muffled by his orange mask.

Deidara grinned.

"Oh, nothing, really. Naruto's just going to learn his lesson."

He winked, breezing past the confused nin and making his way to the kitchen, complaining about not getting any.

-

-

Sighing and sitting on his bed sleepily, Naruto turned to watch a calmly changing Sasori.

"Hey, Sasori-san, what was our mission, anyway?"

Naruto asked, laying out on the bed, hands stretched out, and staring up at the ceiling, turning to look at Sasori when he felt the bed dip.

"Stop that."

Sasori commanded, eyebrows furred as he stared at Naruto hard, straddling the younger male and pinning his hands above his head. Naruto stared up at him in confusion, used to the position.

"Stop what, Sasori-sa---mmmph!"

Naruto was cut off when a mouth crashed into his own. He kissed back immediately, tilting his head to the side and welcoming the invading tongue. Sasori finally pulled back after a few minutes when air became a necessity, staring at Naruto's swollen lips smugly for a moment before dragging his crimson eyes up Naruto's neck to stare into the blond's cerulean orbs.

"That. Why do you insist on calling me -_san _when you call Deidara _Dei-chan_? Have we not been together three years as well?"

Sasori demanded. Naruto blinked up at him in confusion as Sasori leaned in, tugging his clothes off of him.

"Why are you so uncomfortable around me when you're so relaxed around Deidara?"

He demanded again, tossing his shirt to the side and attaching his mouth to the tempting caramel neck, enticing a soft moan from Naruto.

"It's not...nngh....I don't.....ah...ah..nngh."

Naruto groaned, eyes fluttering shut and hands bunching up the front of Sasori's ebony nightshirt.

"Mm."

Naruto moaned softly, tilting his head to the side slightly and kissing back fiercely. Pulling away suddenly, Sasori smirked at the little whimper of disappointment.

"I've been waiting three years, thinking it would just be a little longer until I could hear you cry '_Saso-chan' _the way you do _'Dei-chan'_....three years until you relaxed the way you do around Deidara.....but I'm not going to wait around anymore, now I'll make you _scream_ Saso-chan."

Sasori purred against his neck, smirking when he received a shiver in response.

"Sasori----mmmph!"

Naruto was once again cut off when Sasori crushed their lips together, teeth clanking slightly with the force.

Relaxing after a moment, Naruto returned the kiss, lifting his hips as Sasori pulled his boxers from his hips, wrapping his now free arms around Sasori's neck as he striped himself.

"Hm."

Naruto murmured, pulling Sasori closer and smiling against his lips at the familiar feeling of something cool brushing against entrance.

Not bothering to stretch him out, Sasori slathered his already rock-hard cock with lotion before positioning himself at the blond's entrance and pressing in slowly. Naruto moaned in half pain, half pleasure, pressing his hips against Sasori as he pulled away from Naruto's both, pressing his hands on either side of Naruto and thrusting in and out of the blond, relishing in each moan and gasp.

"Naruto-kun....say my name, say my name, Naruto-kun."

Sasori purred against his neck, lifting his hips a little and thrusting in harder and deeper, moaning incoherently, Naruto clung to the red haired male desperately, whimpering when his thrusts slowed.

"Say it, Naru-chan, say it."

He demanded silkily, purposefully slowing down his thrusts.

"Ahh! Nnngh! Sa-nngh! Sasori! Sasori! Saso-chan!"

Naruto screamed, arching against him and gasping his name like a mantra, occasionally slipping back into incoherent moans and gasps. Gasping, Naruto grasped his weeping cock, pumping it with each thrust and moaning in relief when Sasori's thrusts speed up, hitting his sweet spot each time as he chanted his name.

Clutching his shoulders tightly, Naruto screamed the older male's name as he came, Sasori continuing to pound him into the bed even as he came.

"Sa-Saso-chan!"

Naruto screamed, arching against him at the onslaught of pleasure. Pulling away briefly, Sasori pulled himself out, turning the blond over before slamming back in, thrusting in, immediately hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

"Nnngh! Ah! Sa-Saso-chan! Sasori! Sasori! Saso-chan!"

Naruto cried out, screaming his name like a mantra, tensing as he came again, burring his face in the bed and moaning with each thrust. Sasori came soon after, and after a few more thrusts collapsed on top of the blond.

After a few moments of harsh panting, Naruto finally spoke up.

"You know....Saso-chan...if you wanted me to call you that, you could have just asked."

He panted, turning over from where Sasori had been spooning him and cuddling against his chest, smiling at the surprised look he received.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, and I was always comfortable around you, you just were always so quiet I never wanted to disturb you, ya'know."

He smiled, inwardly laughing at the slight blush and surprised/embarrassed look the read head sported. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Night, Saso-koi, love you."

He beamed, nuzzling Sasori's chest and closing his eyes while Sasori continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Love you too, Naruto-kun."

Sasori finally murmured a few hours later, smiling at his blond.

And he meant it.

* * *

The End

* * *

I felt like I needed to do more lemons. Review!

**Holy carp, I could cry! It took me a while to write this, and than when I go to upload it on onto the FanFiction Document thing, it's empty! Damn, I felt like crying, I was like _four hours of my life wasted _(I took lot's of breaks).**

**And than I find it! Yay! **


	13. KakuNaru

Unexpected Love Series

Notes:

Kakuzu may be Ooc, I haven't gotten far enough in the series to see what hes really like,oh and its a Kakuzu x Naruto (in case you mistake the name bellow for something else).

References to sex, lemon, and past relations (Sasuke x Naruto). Naruto dragged Sasuke back after the fight at the valley of the end and they dated for four years before Kakuzu came into the picture.

Ages: Kakuzu: 28, Naruto:16

* * *

KakuNaru

Greedy

* * *

Money.

Gold.

Jewels.

Houses.

The best of everything.

Thats what he wanted, what he had always wanted. He doesn't deserve any of it, it's not like hes going to lie about that. He didn't do anything, save anyone (in fact hes killed a lot, most of the time for money) he didn't invent anything solve anything. He didn't _deserve_ anything he has, or wants.

These desires: he gets them, has them because he _wants_ them. Call him selfish, he already knows he is and to be blunt he doesn't care. Call him twisted for loving, desiring someone far younger then himself (12 years to be exact) it's not like what you think matters.

Because as he watches the beautiful blond whither and moan under him ,screaming his name as he pounds into the blond's impossibly tight heat: all he cares about is the whithering teen under him and the pleasure they feel.

The fact that he stole the blond from the chicken headed Uchiha doesn't matter, or that the cute whisker bearing teen was happy with his boyfriend before he came and 'stole' him (not that the blond wasn't willing: Gasping his name and arching deliciously into his touch. He may have _stolen_ the kitsune, no _his_ kitsune, but he didn't force him to stay), none of that mattered except he got what he wanted, what he had loved and adored since the first time his gaze fell on him: Naruto Uzumaki.

When he had first set his gaze on the cute blond, he had been 25 and the blond 13. He was fighting, and winning, against his partner Hidan. He had immediately wanted him,wanted to touch, to hold, to ravish; he wanted everything that had to do with the blond.

That was the day his dark obsession was born.

Every day since then he spent thinking of the fox, dreaming of him, wanting him. And what he wanted, he always got.

It took a while to plant the seed of temptation into the other wise loyal blond, but it was done. And all it took was a few searing kisses, touches, whispers and he had the blond: his blond, in his possessive grip.

_Naruto shuddered as two arms encircled waist,drawing lazy circles on his clothed hips and cold lips blew gently across ear._

Stolen right from under the Uchiha's nose, he vaguely thought hands moving to tighten his hold on the blond's hips. Not that he cared. The Uchiha had been to stupid: leaving the kitsune were others could take him. And he _did _take him, taking the delicious blond for himself.

_The blond gasped as the black haired man sucked and kissed his way from his ear lobe to his jaw, before nipping at his jugular._

"_Nnngh__, st-stop!"_

_The brunette chuckled at the weak plea, hearing the hidden cry for more. He slowly turned the blond to face him wrapping his arms around the younger male's waist possessively, and kissing down his neck, smirking when he dragged a soft mewl from his cute kitsune._

But then again,he couldn't _fully _blame the Sharingan user: the child was new to the game and he had several years under his belt, but then again maybe thats what made the idea so tempting to fox Jinchuriki.

_The blond gasped and mewled softly as the brunette brought his mouth up to nip at Jinchuriki's bottom lip: leaving the blond aroused and breathless. He purred as the man slipped his shirt off before attacking his chest._

"_Nngh...ahh...Kaku--ahhhhhh" _

_His name turned to a moan as he sucked mercilessly on the blond's pink nipple using his fingers to tease the other, the blond arched and mewled, a protest dieing on his lips._

He remembered the brat's disbelieving look as he kissed the blond senseless in front of him,and how he smirked at the heart broken teen as he disappeared with the dazed and non-protesting blond.

_He removed his mouth from the abused pink nub to the other giving it the same treatment before he began to kiss and suck up his slim tan neck up to the blond's slightly swollen lips and kissing him. Hard. His kitsune moaned loudly, giving up any attempts at stopping the brunette in favor of kissing him back and wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and his slim legs around the other's waist._

His kitsune had wanted to stop at first, not because he didn't want it but because his sense of loyalty to his boyfriend, even if he didn't love the Uchiha like the Uchiha loved him. Before the blond Jinchuriki would have never thought of doing anything only for him: thinking it selfish and greedy.

"But even the loyalest fall into temptation"

He murmured to the panting and arching blond,a soft smile playing his lips.

And all it had taken was a simple question.

"_**Isn't it greedy to take what isn't there?"**_

The blond had been speechless, not wanting to admit that he had been right and instead choose to fight him, not that he minded. He wouldn't hurt the kitsune not liking to hurt his possessions but would wait for him to tire all the while whispering into his ear: making him doubt everything he had ever based his life on.

_He carried the blond to the bed and slipped of his baggy jeans:never breaking the scorching kiss. He felt his already hard arousal harden further at the sight of his lover sprawled onto his bed, panting and eyes dark with lust. _

_His hands traveled down his lover's sides, and he dipped down to kiss him. The blond mewled and moaned , making him against the kiss. He nipped the blond's bottom lip swallowing his gasp and dived into the warm cavern savoring the sweetness that only he would ever taste from then on._

"_This is wrong."_

_He heard the teen mummer against the kiss, he grinned breaking the kiss to softly stroke the blond's cheek._

"_Do you want me to stop then, Naru-chan,if its so wrong? Would you have me stop and take you back to that fake life, and your fake love?"_

_The blond pulled him down,using the collar of his Akatsuki cloak , and kissed him. Bringing his hands to the hem of the brunette's cloak and pulled it over his head._

"_Don't stop."_

He didn't intend to: ever. He'd make his lover immortal, if he had to, so that they could live forever side by side, so he could forever make love to the adorable kitsune.

And yes, it was 'making love' to him. Not fucking, because he truly did love the blond with all his greedy heart: he loved the blond. Plain and simple. And no one would ever be allowed to say other wise.

_He smiled, a genuine smile at his lover's answer. _

"_Then tell me what you want, my kitsune."_

_He smiled, loving the blush that spreed on the blond's cheeks._

It had taken forever for him to get the Akatsuki leader to let the blond join, stating that the controller of Kyuubi would be more powerful, easier to contain than the raw power itself. They be stronger not to mention the fear a Jinchuriki would strike in people's hearts.

The leader had finally agreed, as long as the blond never attempted to leave, not that he has or ever will, even after three years.

And even after three years the annoying youngest Uchiha still tried to gain the blond's affection back.

"_Touch me."_

_He pleaded, arching desperately. He chuckled softly and kissed his swollen lips,making his way down his stomach,dipping his tongue into the blond's belly button making the blond mewl._

"_Touch you were?"_

_He teased his desperate lover. _

"_Nngh, everywhere!"_

_The blond screamed deliciously:desperately. He chuckled again,wanting to tease his lover even more, he lightly palmed the blond's obvious arousal, delighting in his gasp. _

Not that the brat was the only one to try and divert his love's attention. He could name six of his teammates, including the leader, that wanted his blond for them selves.

He could call them selfish: but that would be hypercritical.

Wouldn't it?

Besides he knew his blond would never betray him. He wasn't arrogant, or conceited like the younger Uchiha (which is one of the many reasons he lost the blond in the first place) but because they spent so mush time together, he knew the blond well enough to know what he wanted and didn't want. Well enough to know what he needed, and how to please him.

His kitsune knew how to please him to,and knew what he wanted or needed when he wanted or needed it, or what he didn't want or need.

He listened to his blond's complainants (something no one has ever done before, from what his blond has told him.)

He saw through the fake smile and his mask, and helped the teen get over the need to use it.

That,and the fact that the blond was completely oblivious to their attempts at wooing him.

_He fingered the obnoxious orange boxers his kitsune adorned,mentally noting to get him new ones,and ripped them to shreds. The blond was to far gone to notice,and arched his arousal back practically begging for attention._

_Smirking he brushed his fingers over the soft curly blond hairs that lead to his weeping sex,his smirk widening he traced a line down to his inner thigh making sure to avoid his member._

"_Nngh....nngh..quite teasing me!"_

_He kissed the blond's abdomen,and then his lips, cupping his check and grabbing the bottle of lube with his other hand. He slowly worked the lube onto his slim didgets,making sure they were fully coated. His right hand slid down from his face to cup and grope his firm ass._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" _

That little fact didn't stop the perverts attempts to steal the blond though, in fact in fueled their desire for his blond. Though he would die before he let anyone else touch him (and since hes immortal, meaning he _can't_ die, that'll never happen.)

He pulled the panting blond into his arms,so his head rested on his chest and watched as his lover's sky-blue eyes close and his breath even. His eyes darted to the door,where he saw a tuff of blond hair stick out through his slightly parted door, and smirked.

"Did you plan on watching all night?"

The blond head quickly darted away,though he already knew who it was Akatsuki only had two blonds after all: His Naruto and the blond Deidara (one of the six after his own blond).

_His hand slowly made its way to the blond's puckered entrance and he slowly loosened the tight ring of muscle that blocked his way,before slowly and carefully inserting a single didget. _

_Naruto stiffened at the intruder, it didn't hurt, but it was more of an uncomfortable feeling. But relaxed when a hand started to stroke his cheek._

"_Relax" _

_The brunette purred in his ear,making the blond shudder. He slowly pulled it out and slipped it back in,curling the tip: searching for the spot that he knew will make the blond scream._

"_Nnngh...ahhhhhhhhh!"_

_He grinned and brushed his finger against that spot again,making the blond moan and arch. Chuckling he added another finger,the blond squirmed in slight discomfort before moaning when the fingers brushed against his sweet spot._

_He pulled the brunette into a bruising kiss as he added the third and final finger. He cringed slightly against the kiss. The brunette carefully trust his fingers in and out,picking up speed as he went and making sue to hit the blond's sweet spot._

He wrapped a possessive arm around Naruto's waist,and kissed the sleeping blond's forehead, the sound of his even breathing dragging him into sleep.

_He graped the lube bottle and was about to coat his throbbing member when a hand stopped his. He was meet with the blond's lust filled dark blue eyes as he slowly took the lube from his hands and squirted it in his hands. He was about to question him when he felt a cool, wet, hand wrapped around his aching cock and pumped him._

"_Nnngh__! Naruto!"_

_He faintly heard the blond chuckle this time,as he pumped his aching cock. He finally slapped the hand away, wanting to cum inside the blond instead of his hand._

_He slipped his fingers out of the blond,grinning at his disappointed whine. And positioned himself at the blond's entrance and pushed himself in slowly. He groaned at how _tight _and how _hot _the blond was._

_Naruto whimpered softly, it felt like he was to full and being torn apart all at the same time. He felt a wetness on his cheek and was surprised to find himself crying. A hand softly brushed away the tears, and the pain started to ebb away like lemon in a paper cut._

_Kakuzu brushed away the tears and waited patiently for the blond to adjust to his size,before pulling out all the way so only the tip was in and slamming back in, drawing out a pleasured filled scream from the blond._

A soft smile graced his stitched lips, and he ran a hand through his blond's hair, making the sleeping Naruto purr happily.

_He held the blond tightly, thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. The blond screamed incoherently the only real word coming out his mouth was his name._

_Kakuzu felt the blond's walls tightened deliciously around him, making him impossibly tight. He buried his face into the blond's throat and moaned wantonly, he was close,he could feel it. He pumped the blond's throbbing erection with his right hand:wanting the blond to cum with him. _

_The blond moaned, arching into the brunette's hand, begging for more. He felt his abdomen tighten before he came, screaming Kakuzu's name._

_Kakuzu felt the blood tighten around him,he came hard gasping Naruto's name against his neck, filling the blond with his seed. He rode out his orgasm before he collapsed, arms out so he wouldn't crush the passed out blond beneath him. _

He was selfish, he thought faintly, **is** selfish. But as long as he had his blond by his side. He didn't really care.

_He brushed a lock of hair from the blond's face, and kissed his whiskered cheek softly, before turning so he was laying on his back, the blond pressed against his chest._

"_I love you, Naru-chan."_

"_I love you, too"_

_

* * *

_

Fin

* * *

Well, that was my first lemon-ish thing

Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
